


Two States of Mind in Me

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Crack, F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderswitch. Yuri. Sai is a plushie. All in all, complete crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two States of Mind in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another blind_go piece. We had to do AU for this one, and me in my intelligence, decided to do pretty much the same thing as the previous round... for a "guess the author" challenge. I bet you can guess how well that worked out. *facepalm* I am not terribly fond of this- writing yuri is terribly awkward for me. I'm not sure whether that shows through or not. Oh! **I'd like to remind everyone that "fantastic breasts" can be little ones. You do NOT have to be large chested to have great boobs, and in fact I imagine the character in question, if female, would be on the smaller side.** She IS Japanese and rather thin, after all. :D There's a mention of a minor crossover character in passing, but not enough that I would label this a crossover. This fic WAS somewhat inspired by it, though- bonus points if you can guess the fandom!

Touya Akira has absolutely fantastic breasts. Not that Hikaru's noticed or anything, because, you know, she totally _hasn't_. Not at all. Except... well, they're kind of hard not to notice, even if you aren't into that sort of thing, which Hikaru isn't. Nope.

"Shindou, stop staring at Touya's tits. It's disturbing," Waya complains.

"I AM NOT!"

Waya gives her a withering look. "Right. Look, I don't care if you're into girls, I mean, duh, but it's _Touya_. That's just... eew."

"I'm not into girls."

Waya rolls her eyes and continues as if Hikaru hadn't said anything. "I know she has great boobs and everything, but look at who they're attached to!"

"Waya. I. Am. Not. Into. Girls." Hikaru says slowly, trying to make sure that her roommate understands every word.

Another roll of the eyes. "Shindou, you're constantly checking her out. You fight like you've been together forever. You might as well just kiss her or something and get it over with."

"I'm not... oh my _God_ , Waya, I can't believe you just said that!"

"What are best friends for?" Waya grins.

@@@@

A couple of weeks pass and Hikaru totally forgets about Waya and her insane comment. At least, she does until she sees Touya, out of the stuffy school uniform for once and wearing a fairly low cut blouse. Hikaru gulps as she watches the other girl walk, obviously heading for her dorm.

"Hey, Touya!" she calls before she can stop herself.

Touya turns and flushes when she sees Hikaru. "What?"

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Hello."

There's an uncomfortable pause, and then...

"Was that it? I need to go change."

"Why?" Hikaru asks curiously.

Touya snorts and rolls her eyes. "Nagisa decided that I needed a makeover and put me in one of her shirts. However, she's a size smaller than me and I'm rather uncomfortable."

Well, that explained the top, then. Hikaru tilts her head a little and looks at Touya seriously.

"You are NOT a size smaller than her, you just wear your clothes too big," she says. "That looks about the right size."

Touya squirms uneasily at Hikaru's blatant staring. "It's too tight."

"It's hot," Hikaru counters, because her brain is obviously moving much slower than her mouth today. So instead of talking anymore, she just pulls Touya into a secluded corner and kisses her.

At first, Touya seems like she's going to object, but then she wraps her arms around Hikaru's shoulders like she's been waiting for this forever. She pulls away, though, when Hikaru slides a tongue into her mouth.

"Someone might see us," she says, panting a little.

"They won't."

"But what if they do?"

Hikaru rolls her eyes and kisses the other girl again, just to shut her up, and then slips a hand underneath her shirt. She finds one of Touya's nipples, which is hard even through the material of her bra, and brushes her fingers against it. Touya moans. At this, though, she realizes that they can't be here. Kissing is one thing, but...

So she extracts her hand from the inside of Touya's shirt and grabs her hand, pulling her toward the dorms. Touya looks thoroughly confused at first but goes along with it, and she seems to understand after a moment anyway.

"What happened to 'they won't see us'?"

Hikaru scoffs, "You were too loud."

Touya sputters indignantly and almost pulls her hand away, but Hikaru tightens her grip.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing," she explains with a mischievous smile. "Just not good for in public."

They arrive outside of Hikaru's room not too long after that. She makes sure that Waya's not there and locks the door before pouncing on Touya, pinning the other girl to her bed and kissing her. Hikaru puts her hand back up Touya's shirt and resumes playing with her nipple as they make out.

"Isn't this going a bit too fast?" Touya asks suddenly, breaking away from the kiss.

"No. We've been working on this for ages. We're practically going steady as it is."

As emphasis, she unbuttons Touya's borrowed blouse and unclasps the bra she's wearing, then puts her lips around the nipple she's been teasing and sucks on it. Touya shudders and cries out.

"But I mean, if you WANT me to stop..." Hikaru says, grinning.

"Oh god, don't stop," Touya moans.

So Hikaru doesn't. She continues the sucking and nibbling there, and meanwhile, her hand slides up Touya's thigh and underneath her skirt. She pauses just for a moment before pushing the panties aside and puts a finger inside a little.

"'Karu," the girl gasps.

She's never been with a girl before, but she figures that Touya's anatomy can't be that much different from her own, so it can't be that difficult, right? Hikaru quickly finds the exposed tip of Touya's clit, swollen and hard, and when Hikaru rubs an already slick finger over the top, Touya cries out and arches her back. Interesting. Hikaru smirks a little and pulls her mouth away, but she continues her ministrations with her finger, slowly moving it back and forth over the same spot.

"You're so wet already," she says in a low voice. Hikaru knows guys love this stuff, though she's not sure about Touya, but it's worth a shot, anyway. "Is that for me?"

"God," Touya moans.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Hikaru keeps moving her finger very slowly, and after a few minutes the other girl is breathing heavily and pushing her hips up in a vain attempt to get some more friction, or more anything, really. She takes her hand away and Touya whines, but she ignores that in favor of tugging off the rest of Touya's clothes. She nips lightly at Touya's left breast and slides her body down until her head is between Touya's thighs. Hikaru pauses. The idea is really quite intimidating, now that she's down here.

"Shindou, you don't have to…" Hikaru hears her say. She snorts in response. There's no way in hell she can back out of this now.

It's incredibly amusing the way Touya sort of shrieks and thrusts her hips upward when Hikaru leans forward and gives her clit a tentative lick. Encouraged, she holds the outer lips apart with her fingers, then takes Touya's clit into her mouth and starts sucking.

After all the teasing, it only takes a few moments before Touya shudders and cries out as she climaxes, and Hikaru licks up her come while the other girl's still catching her breath. She moves up to kiss Touya, but Touya grimaces and turns her face away.

"You were just…"

"So? You taste good. Besides, I just went down on you, it's not like I was eating garbage or anything."

"Still."

Hikaru rolls her eyes and kisses Touya's cheek instead. Then suddenly Touya's on top of her and quickly stripping Hikaru of her clothes, though much more carefully than Hikaru ever could. Thank god Touya doesn't seem to see much need for foreplay, since Hikaru really can't handle it at this point, and Touya only makes a short detour to lick her nipples and grope her breasts a bit. Touya smiles a little when she pulls Hikaru's legs open.

"And you teased me about that," she says, shaking her head, but smirking as she easily slides her finger inside of Hikaru. Hikaru gasps and arches her back.

Touya smiles again at this and thrusts the finger in and out a few times, Hikaru bucking her hips to try to get the right spot, and she doesn't even notice when Touya pulls her apart a little until she feels a tongue on her clit, making her cry out loudly. Then Touya starts moving her finger inside of her again and she's not really aware of the noises she's making or the way her body's moving, all she knows is that it feels so good and she doesn't want it to stop, ever. Before she even knows it, she's yelling while her orgasm rips through her, leaving her panting and shaking with the intensity of it.

"Good?" Touya asks after a few moments, biting her lip nervously.

Hikaru snorts and kisses her despite Touya's protests.

"Yeah. Really good."

Touya smiles at her and they curl up together before falling asleep.

@@@@

Touya gasps as Hikaru licks a wet stripe along the side of her neck.

"Shindou, cut it out!"

"What? No one'll see any marks with that stupid collar on your uniform."

"That's not the point!" Touya shrieks. "It's inappropriate, and my roommate will see it!"

"My roommate saw the hickey you gave me the other day. Fair's fair."

Touya blushes.

"How did... I thought I..."

"It was still high enough to show over my pajama top, you bitch."

"Maybe if you didn't dress like a slut, you wouldn't have to worry about it."

"Hey! They're pajamas!" Hikaru counters. "Besides, I'd rather look like a slut than a ninety-year-old blind woman that dresses herself!"

Hikaru starts sucking angrily on Touya's neck before Touya can respond, and the other girl gasps and moans.

Payback's a bitch, after all.

@@@@

Touya gives her the silent treatment for a whole week after that. It's the longest they've ever gone without speaking, and even though their dorm rooms are admittedly much quieter, Hikaru finds herself feeling a bit lonely.

But it helps just a little when Nagisa compliments her handiwork.

"How did you get it in that heart shape, anyway?" the girl asks.

Hikaru just smiles brightly and swipes another layer of mascara onto her lashes.

"It's a talent," she says.

@@@@

By the time Touya deigns to talk to her again, it's two days before Hikaru's birthday.

"So what are you getting me?" she ask, grinning. They're sitting in her room, though Touya is excruciatingly far away (as in, sitting on Waya's bed) with a book in her hand.

"Focus, Shindou. You have to pass your exam tomorrow."

"You're no fun."

"We're studying. It's not supposed to be fun," Touya says primly. "Now answer the question."

"I take that back, you're just _mean_. How am I supposed to know what a bunch of guys I don't know did a bajillion years ago?"

Touya sighs heavily and squeezes the bridge of her nose.

"Do you understand," she says in a low, dangerous sounding voice, "That you won't graduate if you fail this class? You can't afford to bomb any more tests, Shindou!"

"I know. But I SUCK at history!"

Touya sighs again and puts the textbook down. "Maybe we should take a break."

"Thank GOD," Hikaru says, and leaps across the room and on top of Touya before the other girl can protest, because it's been a WEEK and she just wants to be near her right now. "So what did you get me?"

"What makes you assume that I got you anything?" Touya says.

She pouts. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"How could I forget when you're constantly asking me what I'm getting you?"

This statement definitely doesn't make Hikaru feel any better.

"I can't believe you forgot about my birthday."

There's a pause, and then Touya takes Hikaru's face in her hands and kisses her forehead.

"Of course I didn't forget," she says softly.

Suddenly Hikaru finds herself pressing Touya into the bed and kissing her, while her hands manage to work their way up underneath Touya's top and gently squeeze her breasts. Touya moans and arches her back. Hikaru is kissing the soft skin on Touya's inner thigh when Waya comes into the room and starts shrieking about how if they're going to fool around, they could at least stay off of HER bed, and how the bedding needs to be burned before she can sleep properly. Hikaru just rolls her eyes.

@@@@

Two days later, Hikaru receives a lot of cool stuff for her birthday, including a cotton candy flavored lip gloss (and disappointing instructions to NOT eat the whole tube) from Waya. Admittedly, she's most interested in what Touya has come up with. Probably something practical, like notebooks for school or whatever. She hopes to hell it isn't clothes. Whatever it ends up being, though, it's okay because it's from Touya, and just the thought of getting a gift from her releases a bunch of excited butterflies into Hikaru's stomach.

When Touya hands her a brightly colored gift bag, she just beams and rifles through the tissue paper. She frowns a little in confusion when she feels something furry, but gasps when she pulls said thing out of the bag.

"You kept saying how cute it was when we saw it in that shop, remember?" Touya asks, blushing furiously. "So I went back later and got it."

"I... this is just..."

"I can take it back," Touya says quietly.

"...Perfect," Hikaru finishes, and she's rewarded by Touya's warm smile. "It's perfect."

She carefully sets the cat plushie down on a nearby chair and proceeds to glomp Touya, who just rolls her eyes.

"It's so _cute_! I'm going to name it... Sai. And it'll go with me wherever I go, and..."

"Shindou!" Touya interrupts with a noise that sounds suspiciously like a giggle. Then again, Hikaru _is_ kissing her neck randomly between words.

"What? It's my birthday, so I get whatever I want, right?"

"That depends on what it is."

"Well, right now I want to fool around," Hikaru grins. She fumbles a little with the buttons on Touya's blouse, and there's some mumbling about how getting Touya out of her clothes always takes forever and a day, but suddenly she stops.

"What?" Touya asks curiously.

"Wait a sec," Hikaru says, just before picking the plushie off of the chair and turning it around to face the opposite way, toward Waya's bed. "Sai doesn't want to see this."

For a moment, Touya looks like she's going to laugh, but instead she just smiles softly.

"No need to traumatize Sai, then," the other girl agrees in a fond tone. She kisses Hikaru gently. "Happy birthday."

Hikaru grins and kisses back. This is definitely the best birthday ever.


End file.
